


Derek Gives Birth to Stone Cold

by mischiefsightlymanaged



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefsightlymanaged/pseuds/mischiefsightlymanaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"is it a boy or a girl?"Derek asked shakily<br/>"It's a wrestler." Stiles replied with tears in his eyes</p>
<p>follow my tumblr: http://dracomalfroyo.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Gives Birth to Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Post on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26109) by tacoposey. 



"Get out of the tubs of water we're totally safe!" Mama McCall said entering the room with the other parents.  
"Then what is our next big problem then?" Stiles asked.  
"GUYS! I just got a text from Derek look!" Isaac proclaimed 

From: BIG D  
To: scarfie  
get yo asses to the hs I think I'm preggers

"Why is he at the high school?" Scott questioned.  
"GEEZE LOUISE YOU SWEET PUPPY YOU HAVEN'T YOU'VE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION EVERYTHING GOES DOWN AT THE HIGHSCHOOL!" Stiles shouted.  
"lol tru" Allison said because she hasn't spoken yet in this fic.  
"Alright gang looks like we have a mystery to solve into the van" Deaton said because he hasn't said anything either.

-15 minuets later they arrived at the highschool-

"DID YOU GUYS STOP FOR STARBUCK?!" Cora yelled.  
"My scarf got caught in the door...." Isaac mumbled.  
"I'd yell at you if you weren't so pretty..." Cora grumbled leading them to Derek.

Derek was laid out on a desk doing heavy labored breathing. He was squeezing Peters hand.  
"OK IN OUT IN AND OUT!" Peter coached.  
"I KNOW HOW TO BREATH! I CAN AT LEAST DO THAT!" Derek shouted.  
"You guys do realize that thing isn't coming out the natural way...." Mr.Argent inturpeted  
"I didn't sign up for this shit." Mama McCall muttered as she started searching for scissors.  
"Scott you hold his other hand....we need a distraction......STILES! Just be yourself." She commanded.

10 minuets later the baby was out

Derek passed out.  
He came too a little later or so idk.  
"is it a boy or girl?" he asked shakily  
"It's a wrestler." Stiles replied with tears in his eyes  
Standing behind Stiles was Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
"DADDY!" Stone Cold shouted embracing Derek.  
Lydia started screaming in excitement 

The alpha pack died or went to disney world or something during this whole exchange


End file.
